


Monitor duty

by Nirmalneaners



Series: unofficially official [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Apologies, Bruce Has Issues, Cute, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Flowers, Fluff, Funny, Implied Relationships, Lovers Spat, M/M, Ollie is just so done, Watchtower - Freeform, argument, kicked puppy, monitor duty, not litrally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: "Who shat in your bat-crunchies this morning?" he grinned, never being able to resist poking a beast when one was in front of him, and as Bruce's jaw tensed in annoyance he let satisfaction pull his lips a little wider.





	Monitor duty

He sat back lacing his fingers together behind his head as he sighed for the fifth time. The tapping of keys echoed over the soft thrum of the monitors and he looked to his side, taking in the profile of the only other person he had the unfortunate pleasure of spending the last _seven hours_ with. Strange, he thought the same thing when he was a snot-nosed brat visiting the Wayne's. But as he rolled his eyes as his antics were ignored _yet again_ as Batman stared at the screens with his lips in a firm line, he realized somehow he had really taken advantage of the fact kid Bruce was so much _better_ company. Especially when said man stalked in without so much as a hello and a very large chip on his shoulder. Yep, he _definitely_ missed the value in kid Bruce.  
  
"Who shat in your bat-crunchies this morning?" he grinned, never being able to resist poking a beast when one was in front of him, and as Bruce's jaw tensed in annoyance he let satisfaction pull his lips a little wider.  
  
It dropped into a pout when Bruce continued to blank him, his jaw slowly relaxing again. Well, whoever had managed to bristle the bat this bad was sure something special. He heard the doors hiss open behind them and usually he would look just to have a chance at seeing someone other than Bruce, but he caught blue eyes turning to slits as he focused a little too intensely at his screen. _huh._  
  
There was a slight shuffle and the sound of plastic crunching, and this time he did look, letting his arms drop down to the armrests as he turned his chair slightly to the side. To say he was confused was a bit of an understatement, but to say it was unfounded was a lie. After all, it's not every day you see god damn S _uperman_ of all people looking like a scared puppy obscured behind a bush of flowers as if they were a shield while he stared at Bruce's back. And _Ah,_ he's starting to understand now he thinks. If anyone could Bristle the bat it would be _this guy_.  
  
Clark shifted, the plastic crumpling louder in his hand as it tightened and relaxed again. He stepped from foot to foot before taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes, "Bruce," uttered out quietly as they reopened and he finally settled uncertainly, standing a little straighter on both feet as he nervously looked to Ollie, his eyes widening as if just noticing him. And wasn't that such a confidence boost. "Oh, Green Arrow. Sorry, I didn't see you there."  
  
Ollie waved it off sniffing a little, "No problem supes." he assured, his smirk returning as he recognized _that_ look. Only one man could cause that level of kicked-puppy. " _Oh,_ I know that look. I've had that look. I thought he had a bigger stick up his ass than normal today. What the hell did _you do?_ Only I'm guessing those flowers aren't for Lois."  
  
He laughed as Clark grimaced and looked at Bruce again. The typing had stopped, he realized, looking over as his laughter died off into an awkward cough. His mind helpfully supplied a stringed line of _Shit shit shit._ It was alright to poke a beast, but he forgot the fact they could bite back. Bruce's fingers were hovering over the keys dangerously still now. He stared forward at the screen but he wasn't really looking at it, he was looking through it with a fierce fire in his eyes as if _he were_ the one with heat ray vision.  
  
_"Why are you here?"_  
  
"Right, yes," Clark uttered, his face turning even more pitiful at the clipped tone. It was sharper than those Batarangs he liked throwing around, _jeez_. "I was just, I came to-" he took a step forward, looking like a man ready to risk the chance of death. And with the way Bruce looked, Ollie couldn't really blame him. "I'm sorry."  
  
He paused, a desperate shine in his eyes that pinched his brows together as the seconds that passed slowly crushed it. Ollie looked between them awkwardly, scrunching down the urge to burst out with a joke at the tense atmosphere. He really wanted to call a toilet break because yes, he had wished for some excitement in this shift, but he didn't exactly mean well- whatever the fuck this was. He stayed put in the end, shifted in his seat and tried to figure out how the hell the man of hope was being snuffed out by a rick kid in a bat suit with issues. _Lots of issues._  
  
"I know you are upset with me," he continued, and Ollie frowned. _Where had he heard that before?_ His fight with Canary, that was it. Jesus, he was in the middle of a god damn _couples spat_. "I shouldn't have gone off like that _but Bruce_ , I never meant to get hurt. And I know you don't deal well with this sort of thing but I don't regret my decision. I only regret that it hurt you too."  
  
Bruce's face turned slightly to the side at his name, his frown softening just the slightest touch as he continued to listen.  
  
"I thought I could make it up to you by taking you out now that I'm back on my feet. Of course, on a reporters salary, I can't take you any place snazzy, but I know a good little Dinner down in Metropolis that I've wanted to take you too for a while. I even bought you flowers," he added. He shook them for good measure, a stray petal floating towards the floor. "And I was stood in the chocolate aisle for ages when I realized you probably wouldn't even eat it, so then I saw a Batman skipping rope and got that but I figured you probably wouldn't want that either so I looked at-"  
  
Bruce closed his eyes as Clark rambled on, and Ollie caught the defeated sigh as he slumped slightly. "What time?" he grumbled, letting it drawl out.  
  
Clark's jaw snapped shut, he worked it a few times until he realized what was actually said and a toothy grin suddenly split his face. "8 O'clock, my apartment." He walked forward, a skip in his step. Bruce just looked like he regretted opening his mouth.  
  
He eyes snapped open, startled, as flowers were shoved in his face, and they widened a fraction more in disbelief as a plushie doll garnishing bright red and blue was shoved in his other hand. Ollie covered his lips with his hand to stifle his laughter as Clark placed both his hands on Bruce's shoulders, pushing his face against the side of the cowl still grinning. The horror in Bruce's face was worth all the money in the fucking world.  
  
"Thank you, Bruce," Clark soppily smiled, releasing his grip and standing up straight. He hovered slightly, almost as if he put new meaning to the phrase _floating on air_ , and glided towards the door.  
  
Ollie watched as Bruce placed the flowers to the side, his jaw muscles popping as he maneuvered the limbs of the Superman plushie so it sat upright between them on the monitor. He stared at it for a while, both sat in silence until Ollie really couldn't stop himself anymore. The beast can bite all it wants.  
  
"So if there's seismic activity later tonight, I can just put out to everyone not to worry," he sniggered,  "its just you two breaking beds?"  
  
The growl he got in answer was so _fucking worth it_.


End file.
